The present invention relates to lamp devices, and more particularly to a multipurpose lamp device which can be alternatively arranged into different forms for different purposes.
A variety of portable lamp devices have been disclosed for use in different situations for different purposes. These portable lamp devices are handy and functional, however they provide limited functions. For example, a conventional multipurpose portable lamp device may be used as a flash light bar for guiding traffics at night, however it cannot be used as a rotary stage lamp or a third stop lamp.